


Flirting With Disaster

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 104: Flirting with Disaster.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flirting With Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 104: Flirting with Disaster.

Jack thinks that the Doctor will be the death of him one day.

He’s never pledged his life to anyone before now. But this man... Jack would die for him. No question. He’d die to save Rose as well, but he’d do that because Rose is the Doctor’s _life_. Jack accepts that. He knows that he’ll never share that distinction. No matter how much he flirts or ingratiates himself, those two are inseparable. Jack will always be on the outside.

Jack doesn’t have to stay. He doesn’t have to put himself in danger for them. But how could he leave?


End file.
